Jonah Hex
Jonah Hex is one of the supporting protagonists in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by Phil Morris. Biography: Jonah Hex was born in 1839 to an alcoholic father and a meek mother. Hex was abandoned by his mother and his father sold him to a tribe of Apaches for animal skins. But soon Hex and the tribal chief's son Noh-Tante came into conflict over a young tribeswoman, White Fawn. As a result, Hex was forced to leave the tribe. Hex eventually found his way into the US Calvary. An alternate origin traces Hex's younger days as a child laborer sold to work in the mines where he was repeatedly abused. It was then that he developed the familiar facial scar and later he escaped. In the Civil War, Hex fought for the Confederates even though his ideology conflicted with the South's support of slavery. Though he was blamed for a botched prison break dubbed "The Fort Charlotte Massacre", Hex escaped corporal punishment. Hex returned to the Apache tribe that took him in and challenged Noh-Tante to a one on one duel, which Hex won. The tribe punished him with the "Mark of the Demon", leaving part of his face grotesquely scarred. By 1875, Hex built up his reputation as an unrivaled bounty hunter. He was recognized for his gray Confederate jacket and his expert marksmanship. Oddly enough, Hex was teleported to the year 2050 by a scientist named Reinhold Brosten where he lived on a nuclear wasteland that was once in the area called Seattle, Washington. After learning some harsh lessons, Hex decided to return to his proper time. While Hex was on the hunt, he faced the Royal Flush Gang at least twice. On the verge of being executed by them, he was unexpectedly rescued by Batman. As a man of his time, Hex thought Batman's costume was strange and advised him to purchase proper attire. Months later, while he was on another bounty (and about to be killed), Mongul teleported him to War World, centuries later, with a time tunnel. In return for saving his life, Mongul required Hex to help him round up gladiators to fight. Apparently, Hex' reputation as the best bounty hunter survives to the present day. Hex obliged in order to pay off his debt and was armed with a laser pistol, laser whip, and robot horse. In a short time, Hex rounded up nearly two dozen warriors, including a Gordanian, space pirate, Kvellian, and Arges. However, he felt it was time for him to return home. Mongul relented on the condition he capture Batman. Hex willingly accepted and captured him. However, Mongul went back on his word and decided to retain Hex's services. In an effort to defeat his brother again, Mongal revealed to Hex where the time tunnel was located. However, he appeared in the Battle Arena and extracted Batman to help save his victims. In the scuffle, the time tunnel was destroyed. Instead of going back with Batman, Hex opted to remain on War World and kindled a relationship with Lashina. Appearances: Season 1: *Return of the Fearsome Fangs! *Duel of the Double Crossers! Season 2: *Long Arm of the Law! (archive footage) *Aquaman's Outragious Adventure! (mentioned only) *The Siege of Starro!, Part One (cameo) Season 3: *Weird Western Tale! *Trial by Fire! *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes